broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Mellowdusk
Welcome to the Wiki page of Mellowdusk! Description Mellowdusk is an earth pony. His fur is deep blue, his hooves are purple, and his eyes, mane, and tail are brown. A birthmark runs down his left flank and leg, below his cutie mark to his knee, and it is comprised of various purple blotches (not pictured). His cutie mark is composed of merged hearts within the shape of a sun. His stature is diminutive for a male pony. Personality An introvert, Mellowdusk enjoys long hours alone. He spends a lot of time in contemplation. Some of his social skills are not as developed as he wishes they were, such as the ability to continue a conversation. He listens well to others, but will depart from a space if he comes across another pony whose speech displays the markers of ignorance in an area in which he is learned. He is friendly, and tries to be compassionate, but usually will not put the desires of others before his own. Because of his quiet and calm demeanor, many people assume he has the mind of an innocent, but this is not the case. Mellowdusk possesses a mind that is enlightened and romantic. He fills easily with a plethora of emotions, which show themselves suddenly and clearly upon his mien. He is also prone to severe wanderlust, and will often speak perfervidly about things like snow-filled forests, fog, and the changing of the seasons. History This pony was assigned the female sex at birth. In his teenage years, he found he'd been incorrectly labeled, and sought to have his physique corrected. This was possible due to unicorn magic. Although his body has been successfully changed, he still has difficulties relating to other male ponies, as he was socialized in a different set of norms. Mellowdusk grew up in a peculiar area, in an oddly rural patch of land stuck between the two major parts of a city. When he came of age, he went on a journey to find a place of his own to settle down; on this journey he learned a lot about the world, and met various pony friends with their own unique stories and conditions. He currently resides in the Whitetail Woods, but travels away often, usually to the libraries of the cities. Other Info Mellowdusk spends a lot of time learning about the natural world, as well as studying the social interactions of other ponies and speculating on the meanings of those interactions. Growing things are dear to him, and he enjoys to plant things. He also spends a lot of time reading. Mellowdusk tends to go through a phase of extreme interest in a subject, before he drops it quickly for something else that excites him. Currently that interest is in the politics of Equestria, how the interactions of politicians betray the inadequate social norms those ponies grew up to accept, and how the system might be altered to discourage such inadequacies. Category:Brony Category:Bronie Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Bronie, Male, Earth Pony Category:Brony, Male, Earth Pony Category:Earth Pony